Disposable cutlery may be provided as a less expensive alternative to reusable cutlery, for example, at eating facilities or social gatherings where it is undesirable or cost prohibitive to clean the cutlery for reuse. However, providing disposable cutlery may present a number of potential drawbacks related to the manner in which the cutlery is provided.
Certain eating facilities may provide disposable cutlery in loose form within open-air bins or similar containers in which all patrons place their hands to grasp and retrieve a fork, spoon, knife, or spork. Open-air bins are relatively unhygienic, however, and may facilitate transmission of bacteria and the like from one patron to the cutlery and ultimately to another patron. This concern may be partially addressed by individually wrapping the cutlery utensils in disposable packaging, although bacteria still may be transmitted via patron contact with the packaging when selecting cutlery from the bins. The use of open-air bins also may result in some patrons taking more cutlery than necessary, either intentionally or unintentionally, which increases the overall cost of providing the cutlery. For these and other reasons, it may be desirable to provide disposable cutlery in a manner other than from open-air bins.
The above-noted drawbacks may be addressed by dispensing disposable cutlery from enclosed dispensers configured to contain a large supply of cutlery utensils and to dispense the utensils one at a time to each patron. The cutlery may be provided in loose or bundled form in a shipping container, removed from the container, and then loaded into a compartment of the dispenser for later dispensing therefrom. In this manner, the loading of the dispenser may be a time consuming and tedious task, particularly for a high-volume location, potentially undermining the desirability of dispensing the disposable cutlery from a dispenser. Once loaded into the dispenser, the cutlery utensils may be dispensed one at a time to patrons by operation of a lever arm assembly, a rotating belt assembly, a gear assembly, or another dispensing mechanism. The mechanics of these dispensing mechanisms may be relatively complex, and thus the dispenser may be subject to various forms of malfunction, such as jamming during an attempted dispense. Moreover, certain dispensing mechanisms may have a tendency to unintentionally dispense more than one utensil at a time, defeating one of the potential advantages of using a cutlery dispenser—reducing the cost associated with patrons taking more cutlery than necessary. Further, due to their often complex and cumbersome designs, cutlery dispensers may occupy a large amount of space in an already crowded eating facility, which space could otherwise be used for alternative purposes.
There is thus a desire for an improved cutlery dispenser and related method for dispensing disposable cutlery to address one or more of the potential drawbacks discussed above.